ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Squeals
Time Squeals is the 62th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Gwen goes back in time to stop Clancy from giving Ben the virus, but discovers the future is very different without a stupid Ben. Plot Gwen, Kevin and Ben are fighting Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet. (Kevin):...why the fuq am I fighting a chicken. (Liam): BAGAHK (Ben): LET'S MAKE SOME FRIED CHICKEN (transform) T-REX! RAWR. T-Rex chased Fistina, who shot her fist and punched him in the face. T-Rex ate the fist and spat it out on Bubble Helmet. Bubble Helmet shot T-Rex while Gwen was firing mana at them. The bad guys started running away. (T-Rex): OH NO T-REX IS TOO SLOW TO GET THEM (Gwen): Pleasefasttrackpleasefasttrackpleasefasttrack (T-Rex): TIME TO GO ULTIMATE Gwen and Kevin facepalmed. (T-Rex): (evolves) ULTIMATE T-REX BAGAHK! He breathed. (Bubble Helmet): Now who's the chicken? (UTR): Oh wait right Ultimate T-Rex is a chicken I forgot. (Gwen): BEN THEY ARE GETTING AWAY! TURN INTO FASTTRACK OR SOMETHING (UTR): I can't really because all I think about is seeds and I can't slap the Ultimatrix symbol bagahk. He ate seeds while the bad guys escaped. (Gwen): They just ran away with 14000$ worth of diamonds you idiot! (UTR): ... You should run after them too you know. (Kevin): Oh god. Ultimate T-Rex pooped. Later that day. Gwen found her old spell book. (Gwen): Hopefully it doesn't do the same thing as Kevin. (Paradox): Isn't it too late to make a episode based on that one? (Gwen): No. Besides, Ben is so stupid and annoying I really, really have to do this. (Paradox): All you can do is wait for the series finale. (Gwen): I have to do this Paradox, he's a real moron lately. One of his aliens is a chicken. Seriously. (Paradox): Beware Gwen, some of his new aliens are useful, and you just don't know it yet. Toodle-oo. (disappears) (Gwen): Yeah, because when I come back, the world will be ruined, because he doesn't have a floating poo alien. Thank you for making sense Paradox. TIMIUS TRAVELUS! A blue triangle portal thingy appeared, and Gwen travelled through time to when Ben was fighting Clancy in the first episode. She watched the fight commence. (Clancy): HA! (Cannonbolt): Maybe Cannonbolt isn't enough. (goes ultimate) ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled towards Clancy, but Clancy avoided it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): STOP. AVOIDING. IT. Kevin absorbed metal, and turned his hand into a flyswatter. He squashed Clancy. (Kevin): Woohoo! (Clancy): OW! THIS HURTS! I have one more thing to do before I fly away. (shoots a bug from his hand). (Ultimate Cannonbolt): (turns back into Ben) HUH? Gwen shot a purple mana thing and killed the bug. (Ben): Wait. Isn't Gwen behind me? (PastGwen): Yes? (Ben): Who shot the mana thing? (PastGwen): Uhhh (PresentGwen): TIMIUS TRAVELUS She returned to the present. And of course- (Gwen): Why is everything ruined? (Paradox): Because you fudged up the past, you idiot. (Gwen): But Ben should be better now! (Paradox): You know what, go talk to Ben yourself and see how much time travel is bad for you. He teleported her near Ben and Kevin. (Kevin): GWEN? (Ben): GWEN? How did you come back? They hugged her. (Gwen): Um, what? (Kevin): Didn't you die when those vikings raided my Norwegian uncles town? (Gwen): I'm from a different timeline. Now why the heck is everything ruined and how bad did I fudge up the past? (Ben): Well... Flashback! (Gwen): Ben! Hex is attacking! They went to fight Hex, in the same scenario from Ek: Evolutions. (Ben): Alright then, it's hero time! (transforms into Ek) Wait, what the heck am I? (Kevin): A pineapple platypus? You've had worse. (Ek): What can I do? (Hex): FOOLS! I shall destroy you! Ek fired spoons at Hex. Hex fired a laser and Ek got hit. (Ek): I can shoot spoons? Seriously? I don't like this alien. (transform) TERRASPIN! Terraspin was immune to magic so he made Hex fly away into a building. (Hex): I will have my revenge Tennyson! Meanwhile, in space, General Lfhater was sitting in his spaceship. (Ekbeater): Sir, there are readings of a Lf on Earth! (Lfhater): Raid Earth, we must kill the accursed Lf! They raided Earth. (Ben): Earth is attacked by balloons? Oh, this is pathetic. (transforms) RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BALLOONS, RATH DOES NOT LIKE YOU! Rath jumped on the Ekbeater army popping some, but they pulled out laser guns and started shooting him. Rath couldn't stand the Ekbeaters. (Ben): We tried everything, but it was pretty much impossible. They eventually took over the Earth when they couldn't find the Lf they wanted. (Ben): Time to end the Ekbeater threat once and for all! (transforms) WAY BIG! Millions of Ekbeaters started attacking him, and he fell down. They gave him a stupid voice too. (Way Big): God damn balloons! (evolves) ULTIMATE WAY BIG! Ultimate Way Big failed against the Ekbeaters. They were too powerful, and Ben returned to human. End of flashback! (Kevin): We hid at my Norwegian uncle's house, but it was raided by vikings and you got killed. (Gwen): This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. (Paradox): I told you so. (Gwen): Fudge off Paradox. (Ben): Wait, so you're from a different timeline? (Gwen): Remember your fight with Clancy two years ago? (Ben): Yes? (Gwen): You were supposed to turn insane and amnesiac. But I stopped the bug from giving you the virus. (Ben): How did it affect the world so much? (Gwen): Because you were supposed to like Ek! (Ben): Who? (Gwen): The pineapple platypus. You were supposed to like him! And then keep evolving him until he becomes Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek and became unbeatable! (Ben): Seriously? (Gwen): You don't have any stupid aliens? (Ben): Only "ek" of yours. (Gwen): Cheesewheel? REO? Apefruit? Math? Smartypants? (Ben): Nope, nope, nope, nope and nope. (Gwen): Do you have at least T-Rex or Treestump? (Ben): No. (Paradox): Here's a long list of what happened because Ben was normal. *The world is enslaved by balloons. *Vikings wrecked a town in Norway and killed you. *Jeve Stobs invaded an Apple Store and got hundreds of people trapped in iPads. *276 people became slaves of the happy cow species. *Snofrisk was eaten by Upchuck Norris. *The Minotaur-Cretan Bull robot destroyed Greece. *Rath did not eat all the nachos. *Justin Beiber has never reached puberty. *Obmud learned to fly and killed Dumbo. *Vilgax remained single and cried himself to sleep every night. *Hatman still terrorizes the streets of Gothat. *Rook never became Ben's partner. *Randomstein and the Random Pixel Art Villain destroyed Galvan Prime and some other planets. *Morgan Freeman had a huge lawsuit against Ben Tennyson for ripping off the MorganFreemantrix and won it. *Malware absorbed the Prediction Stone and used it to destroy Galvan B and kill Azmuth. *2064 London is ruled by Toileks. *Kevin never discovered he was 16. *Cosine discovered the last number of the square root of 2. (Paradox): Along with the fact that Ben is 18 since he didn't fall asleep for a year and a half, and that he didn't unlock any of the random aliens. (Gwen): Holy cow. (Kevin): I'm 16? (Ben): All this happened because I didn't become stupid from Clancy? (Gwen): We need to take down General Lfhater and get these Ekbeaters off Earth. This time, use Ek. (Kevin): We can attack their base. It's close by. They went into Kevin's car and drived to their base. (Ben): (transform) Ghostfreak! He turned Gwen and Kevin intangible and let them pass through the walls of the base. (Ghostfreak): Follow my tracks. Ghostfreak started wakling the corridors of the base, and reached the main room. General Lfhater was sitting in a chair, and in front of him Mrs. Harris was sitting! Ghostfreak became invisible and eavesdropped. (Ghostfreak): Mrs. Harris? Didn't she teach me in fourth grade? (Gwen): She's actually a Lurnit, and she wants the Ultimatrix to turn into a real Lurnit. (Ghostfreak): What? (Gwen): Shhh, listen to them! (Mrs. Harris): Where is the Ultimatrix, Lfhater? (Lfhater): I told you, I can't find the resistor Ben Tennyson. He keeps escaping my Ekbeater army. (Mrs. Harris): I need to be my true form already, Lfhater! (Lfhater): Sorry, but if he avoided Upchuck Norris, there's nothing we can do. (Mrs. Harris): Urg. Well, I guess you can start catching him now. (Lfhater): Huh? (Mrs. Harris): He's an Ectonurite, behind you. Mrs. Harris generated a substance which revealed the invisible Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): Oh poo. (Lfhater): GET HIM! Gwen created a mana shield, which blocked the Balloonisians from coming in. (Ghostfreak): (transforms) SWAMPFIRE! (Gwen): USE EK ALREADY! (Swampfire): Just when I finish toasting these balloons. Swampfire blasted fire and blew up some of the balloons. Mrs. Harris fired a number 7 which got stuck in his stomach. Swampfire pulled it out and threw it back at them. Mrs. Harris flew towards him and threw him into a wall. (Swampfire): What the heck Mrs. Harris? (Mrs. Harris): GIVE ME THE ULTIMATRIX BOY! (Swampfire): Oh yeah? (evolves) ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE! (Gwen): USE EK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! (Ultimate Swampfire): She's just a teacher, how hard can it be? Mrs. Harris threw Ultimate Swampfire out to the streets, and started punching him. Ultimate Swampfire threw a fire bomb and escaped, before she jumped at him. (Ult. Swampfire): This is pretty hard to beat... (Gwen): Ben, use Ek already! (Ult. Swampfire): I'm sure Humungousaur can handle her better! (transforms) Humongosaur! He didn't. (Humongosaur): Maybe... (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR! (Gwen): USE EK GODAMMIT (Ultimate Humongosaur): Maybe... uh... (transforms) RATH! (Gwen): Use. Ek. NOW. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GWENDOLYN TENNYSON RATH WON'T TURN INTO THE PINEAPPLE ALIEN EVER! (Mrs. Harris): You're going down, Tennyson. (Rath): OH YEAH? He went down. (Gwen): Use Ek. (Rath): Ugh, okay. (transforms) EK! I don't feel good... (Lfhater): YES! THE BALLOONS ARE KILLING YOU! (Ek): Great thinking, Gwen. (Gwen): Evolve! (Ek): Urgh, okay. (transforms) ULTIMATE EK! (Lfhater): SEND THE HAMBURGERS! (Ult. Ek): Uh, what? Mrs. Harris fired a laser and knocked back Ultimate Ek into a wall. Ultimate Ek fired a pineapple at Mrs. Harris, which blocked it with a Winston Churchil. Ultimate Ek moved him away using his eyebrow controlling, and then the Ultimate Ekbeaters came. (Ult. Ek): I'm... getting weak... (Gwen): Evolve again! (Ult. Ek): How should th- (Gwen): DO IT! (Ultimate Ek): okay then (evolves) INFINITE EK! Woah! (Lfhater): SEND THE INFINITIZED EKBEATERS! They came in. (Gwen): Go Ultimate again. (Infinite Ek): (sigh) Okay. (evolves) SUPERDUPER AWESOME ULTIMATE EK! He fought Mrs. Harris and the Infinitized Ekbeaters in an epic battle. He duplicated himself and started fighting the Ekbeaters, destroying them. He froze Mrs. Harris and threw her into space. He shot a pineapple spike and blew up Lfhater. (SAUE): HOLY SHEET (Gwen): Yes, indeed. He unduplicated, and returned to human. (Ben): That's some powerful alien. (Gwen): Yup. They freed the Earth from the reign of tyranny of the Ekbeaters. (Everybody): WOOHOO (Gwen): Hey Paradox. (Paradox): What? (Gwen): FUJ U I WAS RIGHT. (Paradox): Wait for it... Upchuck Norris came crashing to Earth. (Upchuck Norris): I MUST DESTROY THE EARTH AND DEVOUR IT! (Gwen): Oh sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeet (Ben): Time to turn into- Upchuck Norris ate the Earth, and Gwen remained with Paradox floating in space in an air mana bubble. (Paradox): I told you so. (Gwen): (sigh) Okay. TIMIUS WARPUS! She went back in time. (Clancy): HA! (Cannonbolt): Maybe Cannonbolt isn't enough. (goes ultimate) ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled towards Clancy, but Clancy avoided it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): STOP. AVOIDING. IT. Kevin absorbed metal, and turned his hand into a flyswatter. He squashed Clancy. (Kevin): Woohoo! (Clancy): OW! THIS HURTS! I have one more thing to do before I fly away. (shoots a bug from his hand). (Ultimate Cannonbolt): (turns back into Ben) HUH? Gwen threw a mana bubble and trapped Present Gwen. (PresentGwen): What the heck? (FutureGwen): The future will be ruled by balloons if I don't do this. Future Gwen killed Present Gwen. (Ben): OW! I'm feeling very sl-(falls asleep) (FutureGwen): That's what should happen. TIMIUS WARPUS! She returned to the present. (Ben): HI GWEN I MADE GOOP SLURPIES! And I kinda destroyed the school as Math. (Gwen): That's great, Ben. (Kevin): ...why aren't you mad or something? (Gwen): I just killed myself three seconds ago because humanity will be enslaved by balloons if Ben wasn't a total idiot. THE END Aliens Used *T-Rex *Ultimate T-Rex *Cannonbolt (past, 2x) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (past, 2x) *Ek (flashback, 2x) *Rath (flashback, 2x) *Way Big (flashback) *Ultimate Way Big (flashback) *Ghostfreak *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Humongosaur *Ultimate Humungosaur *Ultimate Ek *Infinite Ek *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Past Gwen *Future Gwen *Normal Ben *Professor Paradox *Future Kevin Villains *Liam *Fistina *Bubble Helmet *General Lfhater *Mrs. Harris *Ekbeaters *Evolved Ekbeaters *Hamburgers (species) *Infinitized Ekbeaters *Upchuck Norris (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes